


Cut Clean From the Dream

by the-medusa-spell (echoscreen)



Series: The Lucid Dreaming Series [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Car Sex, Drunken Flirting, Embarrassment, Frottage, Intoxication, M/M, Public Humiliation, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoscreen/pseuds/the-medusa-spell
Summary: In Ignis’ defense the drinks in Lestallum were stronger than they expected. In Prompto’s he’s just really oblivious sometimes.Or, Prompto wanted to celebrate and it all went to shit.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: The Lucid Dreaming Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556920
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Cut Clean From the Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Tagged verbal abuse due to a drunk character's awkward way of flirting.

In Ignis’ defense the drinks in Lestallum were stronger than they expected. In Prompto’s he’s just really oblivious sometimes.

\---

Prompto watched Noctis silently navigate through the crowded night time Lestallum alleys and panicked at the downturn of his shoulders and the bow of his dark head. Noct had been in his own head too much for several days. He’d started to become reckless on hunts, worrying all of them, making them all a little reckless trying to keep up, especially Prompto. Noctis wasn’t handling things well at all. 

“Let’s celebrate something!” Prompto blurted out and jostled Noct’s arm, looking at the others. “We kicked ass taking down those Mesmenirs, didn’t we? Let’s have some of that blue stuff that the tourists get wasted on!” He thought he did an okay job at concealing the desperate undertone in his voice but he looked at Gladio and Ignis over Noct’s shoulder, raising his eyebrows and shifting his eyes repeatedly at the back of Noct’s head. _“He’s not okay,”_ he thought at them in frantic telepathy. _“Help me fix him!”_

Gladio snorted at Prompto’s face and shrugged, looking to Ignis. 

Ignis sighed but his eyes softened at Prompto’s worry; he dipped into his shirt pocket to check their money. “One drink wouldn’t hurt, I suppose, but do not get sloppy drunk. Perhaps we should get one and share it...” 

For the first time that night Noctis perked up, and attempted to steal the money out of Ignis’ hand. “Oh, no, I want my own glass of fruity bliss, Specs. And fried cheese sticks.”

Ignis shook his head but he pushed Noct towards a nearby cafe, to one of the empty outdoor tables under a gently wafting water mister. “At least let us cool off while you make yourself sick on blue alcohol and the ruin of good cheese.”

Gladio turned his chosen chair around to straddle it. “Says the guy who’ll probably order meat on a stick.”

Ignis waved the waitress over. “Yes, but at least I’ll share.”

“I’ll share!” Noct squawked.

Prompto laughed, relieved at Noct’s slightly improved mood. “No, you won’t!” He snagged the snack menu from Noct’s hand and held it closer to the lit candle that cast a soft glow over the table. He skimmed over the choices and looked up, catching Ignis’ eye. “But that’s why I’m getting fried pickles!” Ignis’ look of distaste made him laugh, breath catching as Ignis smiled back. The night was beginning to cool, finally, everyone happier, and things were looking up, even if Prompto was plagued by an unreciprocated crush. But Ignis was his friend now, all of them were, and he wouldn’t mess that up for anything in the world.

If Noct needed to let loose and have a few drinks to cope with everything that had happened then they all deserved it as well. A little bit of celebration never hurt anybody.

\----

After almost three tall, wickedly deceptive drinks for Noctis, five for Gladio, five for Ignis, and most of one for Prompto--one was enough, thank you, and lots of water, please--Prompto had changed his mind. Celebrating was bad, very bad. Prompto felt physically good but his usual anxiety had returned, no thanks to Ignis. Gladio was sobering up, quick to become intoxicated but quick to filter it through his system. Ignis had matched Gladio drink for drink but wasn’t so lucky, draped against him with unfocused eyes, pointing in the air and describing exactly why Prompto had no chance with Cindy. Noctis was nearly asleep in his plate of crumbs. 

Prompto had his arms around his knees and feet on his seat, wishing Ignis would shut up. He knew he didn’t have a chance with Cindy but it was nice to dream. He didn’t have a chance with anybody that pretty and talented, Cindy or Ignis or anyone, but having it rubbed in his face still hurt. 

“C’mon, Iggy, leave him alone, he gets it,” Gladio rumbled, pulling Ignis’ hand out of the air. He clapped him on the back and grabbed Ignis’ elbow to make him stand. Gladio wobbled a fraction of a step when he stood up and stretched but he leaned over the table and ruffled Prompto’s hair. “He doesn’t drink much because he gets a bit....”

“Asshole-ish?” Prompto shook Noct’s shoulder to wake him up and helped him navigate the sea of tables and chairs back into the alley.

Gladio paid the bill with the waitress and caught up to them, a spaced out Ignis in tow. “Iggy doesn’t like to be out of control, ya know?”

“Don’t speak about him as if he isn’t here. Ignis is here,” said man retorted. As they walked he held onto Gladio’s wrist and Prompto’s left shoulder, squeezing, voice dropping into a pleased secretive hush. “And you don’t know anything about Ignis and his control.” 

Prompto’s stomach flipped when he looked behind him to find Ignis staring at him, eyes heavy and nearly pressed up against his back. He gulped and wiggled a little to adjust his pants, hands presently occupied with a tired prince. He tried to joke, “Uhh...buddy, does booze always make you talk in the third person?”

Ignis squinted at him. “Your hair is stupid.”

Prompto shook Ignis’ hand off and tried to push a slow bumbling Noct faster into the night. “Damn, Gladio, why me, what’d I do?”

Gladio shrugged and pulled Ignis away from Prompto to his other side. “I don’t know, man. I mean, your hair _is_ stupid, but…” For a not nearly sober enough man of his size he quickly danced away from Prompto’s flailing fist. “I mean, Iggy’s not usually the type to dissuade you from Cindy. Unless...”

Noct headed for a bench, Prompto in tow. “Unless what?” he called back as he unsuccessfully planted his heels to keep Noct from detouring.

“Sleepy. Gon’ sleep,” Noct muttered, headed for either the fountain outside of the Leville or the ground, whichever he ran into first.

Gladio caught him by the back of his shirt before he could face plant into the water and grabbed him in a bear hug from behind, walking Noct towards the hotel. Ignis refused to follow. Gladio called back, “Hey, Prompto, can you handle Iggy for a minute?”

Prompto sighed and threw his hands up to the sky. “Why me?” He watched the electric haze over Lestallum but it made him dizzy to keep looking at a sky with so few visible stars. Ignis stood against the wall in the dimly lit corner away from the hotel windows. The reflection of his glasses flashed now and then. He was looking at Prompto. “Fine...me and my stupid ideas.” Prompto leaned silently against the wall next to Ignis, ready to catch him if he made a break for it. Catch him was probably all Prompto could do when outweighed and outreached by him. He wondered if he could talk Ignis into just going inside and sleeping like Noct. 

“Your hair is absolutely ridiculous, you know?”

Prompto grit his teeth and pounded his fists against the wall behind him, refusing to look at Ignis. Ignis gave him shit, sometimes, but he didn’t mean it. At least Prompto hadn’t thought he did. Maybe he was wrong. 

Lights on the bottom floor of the hotel turned on, illuminating their corner enough that he slid further into the shadows, Ignis following. He didn’t want to see the flush in Ignis’ cheeks or the cant of his hips or the pleased smile on his face or any of the cute things about him, not while he was tearing him down. If Ignis wanted to think those things Prompto couldn’t stop him other than to cover his mouth, but Prompto didn’t want to touch him. That was a first. He’d often thought about shutting Ignis up in other fun ways when his snark had zeroed in on Prompto, but there was nothing fun about the way the night was ending. He closed his eyes and hoped Gladio hurried.

Ignis had no qualms about touching Prompto, though. His hands settled on Prompto’s shoulders and he looked him over critically. “Absolutely ridiculous.” 

Prompto huffed. “Iggy, c’mon,” but Ignis’ hands slid down the front of his thin muscle shirt, warm palms so close to rubbing over Prompto’s nipples that Prompto jumped and leaned inward on reflex. His brain shorted out. “Uh…”

Ignis stepped closer and pressed Prompto into the wall, one long leg in between Prompto’s. “Your hair sticks up in all directions. It’s incredibly bright...you look like a chocobo.” His hands slid slowly up Prompto’s chest and neck until his thumbs rubbed underneath Prompto’s jaw, long fingers locked together against the nape of his neck. “You’re ridiculous.” Prompto was caught in his stare. Ignis leaned in, smelling sweet and boozy, and murmured against his cheek, “Ridiculously pretty. Did you know that?” 

Ignis’ glasses pressed into Prompto’s cheekbone and his lips grazed the bottom of Prompto’s face and Prompto is certain time went missing because the next thing he remembered was Gladio moving Ignis away and Prompto trying desperately to hide his erection in his skinny jeans.

Gladio laughed at him. “I wondered if I should’ve told you this is why Iggy doesn’t drink. He gets handsy. I figured he was too busy being a dick to try to get at your’s. Guess I was wrong.”

Prompto’s brain was still offline, spinning in circles. _“Drunk Iggy equals horny Iggy?”_ He couldn’t believe it. He watched Ignis squeeze Gladio’s biceps while making ‘come hither’ eyes at him over Gladio’s broad shoulders and tried to will his dick to behave as his ego deflated. Of course Ignis wasn’t into him, he was just like this when he’d had too much to drink. Prompto rubbed his nose and tried to shrug it off. “He’s wasted. S’fine.” He kept his back to them and the light and blinked a couple of times. “Those drinks were stronger than expected.”

Gladio put his arm around Ignis’ waist and steered him towards the hotel, Prompto following listlessly behind them. Ignis kept turning around to smile at Prompto but Gladio wouldn’t let him stop to reach behind him. As they went up the stairs into the Leville Ignis stage whispered to Gladio, “He’s rather pretty. And short.”

“Gods, Ignis, just stop!” Prompto burst out. He shouldered past a surprised Gladio and smacked Ignis’ hand away when it reached for him. He got to their shared room and kicked the door when he realized he didn’t have a key. The wait was longer than expected and a subdued pair met him to let him inside. Prompto supposed Gladio had given Ignis a talk by the way Ignis refused to look at him. 

Ignis immediately commandeered the bathroom until Gladio had to knock on the door to make sure he wasn’t asleep in the tub. He emerged with his hair down and in only a pair of black, silky underwear; he settled into the same bed as a snoring Noctis and turned his back on the room.

Prompto brushed his teeth and took off just enough clothes to be comfortable before flopping into the bed he shared with Gladio. He ignored Gladio’s soft, “Hey,” and burrowed into the sheets. “Tired, g’night.” It was a while before he finally fell asleep.

\----

The next morning at the hotel coffee bar Noctis hid behind a pair of Gladio’s sunglasses. 

“Heyaz,” Prompto greeted. He threw a peace sign to Gladio, who was waiting in line for coffee. Prompto punched Noct in the shoulder. “How ya feeling?”

“I hate you. Iggy was right, you’re the worst.”

Prompto froze. “What?”

Noctis laid his head against the table. “Last night, he was ranting about you...I think.” He yawned hard enough to unsettle the glasses but was too tired to fix them. “Maybe I was wrong. Whatever. It was your idea to drink, therefore you’re the worst.”

Prompto fixed his glasses for him but muttered sharply, “You guys didn’t know when to quit. Don’t blame me, I had my one drink and was done.” 

“Lightweight.”

“Says the guy who had half what Ignis did but got just as wasted.” Gladio set down a drink holder full of paper coffee cups with a plate on top piled high with donuts. Noctis blindly reached for a donut, head still on the table, but was denied. “Get your own, princess, this is mine.” He graciously offered the coffee, though, including placing one cup in front of the empty seat next to him. “Anybody seen Iggy?”

“He was still asleep when I left,” Prompto said, inhaling the nearly burnt smell of the beans.

Noctis slumped back in his chair and poured sugar into his cup. “Iggy never drinks, except for the occasional glass of Tenabraean wine. You think he’s alright?”

Gladio scoffed, dropping donut crumbs. “I’ve seen him hard booze drunk a time or two. That’s the most I’ve seen him drink in a long time, though, but I woke him up a couple times and made him drink water. He’ll be fine. Probably meaner than a Bussemand until the hangover’s gone, but fine.” Gladio pointed his half eaten donut at Prompto. “You, you alright?”

“M-me? Yeah, why?”

Gladio shrugged. “He said a lot of shit last night, and I know how sensitive you can be.”

Noctis looked blearily at Prompto over his shades, curious. “So I was right. What’d he say?”

Prompto planted a fake grin on his face and ignored the question. “Hey! I’m cool. I’m so cool I cast Blizzard when I walk.” 

Noct groaned at him but smiled. “Hey, so Gladio… how come you are rising and shining this morning? Didn’t you match Iggy last night?”

“Iggy matched me, the competitive little freak.” Gladio flicked powdered sugar fingers at Noct’s face. “What can I say, my superior genes and physique just mean I’m that much better than all of you.” He ignored their eye rolls and Noct’s coughed “bullshit” and stood up, taking his plate of donuts and extra coffee with him. “Grab what you want for the road. We should get Iggy up and going and head out.”

Back in the room all of Ignis that peeked out from the sheets was his hair, wild and sticking straight up. _“I’m not the only one with stupid hair,”_ Prompto sniffed. He took his duffle into the bathroom for a quick shower. Back in the room he gave an upright but clearly not happy about it Ignis a wide berth. Ignis sat cross legged in bed and drank his coffee with closed eyes. Prompto repacked his things and snuck a glance, jerking when he saw Ignis’ eyes on him. “Uh...good morning?”

Ignis finished his coffee and stood up slowly. “Please don’t speak to me.”

Prompto watched him shuffle into the bathroom and close the door. The others were busy packing; Prompto feltl like he couldn’t ask if that was normal or if he’d done something to make Ignis mad, again. He flopped on the newly vacated bed and sighed. Alcohol was supposed to bring friends closer, not drive them apart, right?

Ignis disappeared to the Regalia while they checked out of the Leville. So far that morning he’d dropped a glass of water down his shirt, forgotten his gloves in the room and Prompto’d had to retrieve them, and nearly fell down the long staircase into the lobby when he’d yawned and missed a step. By the time they made it to the car Ignis was glaring hard enough Prompto worried he might suddenly develop the skill to set fire to people with his mind. He was waiting in the backseat, head resting against the window. He looked pale and his hair was wilting in the heat.

Noctis had half his body in the backseat when Ignis looked up and simply stared at him. Sliding smoothly back out, Noctis clapped Prompto on the shoulder and adjusted his shades “All yours, buddy,” and dove into the front passenger side. 

_“Why do I feel like I’m entering a cage with a wild animal?”_ Prompto wondered. He climbed into the back as Gladio cranked the engine and blasted the air conditioning. Ignis ignored everything, watching out the window as they left Lestallum, headed towards Galdin Quay and a hunt Prompto had found earlier. He hoped a day or two of sand and sea breeze would set everything back to the way it had been.

\----

Ignis was quiet for most of the day, occasionally making backseat driver comments but he mostly sat with his head back and eyes closed. He even ate a Coernix station hot dog and chugged an Ebony, but his quietness and refusal to acknowledge Prompto worried him so much he wanted to fling himself from the moving car. By 5:00pm they stopped at the haven close to Saxham Outpost to stay for the night and Prompto was done. He threw his stuff down on the glowing rocks and set off into the woods, needing to move or run or shoot something. He stayed out until the sun finally set, wandering back with two Duscae rabbits for dinner. 

He rounded the cliff-side of the haven and almost called out but bit his tongue when he heard Ignis mention his name. He crept up the hillside until he could peek over the edge of the haven. Noctis was inside the tent with headphones in while Gladio and Ignis sat facing away from Prompto.

“He doesn’t hate you,” Gladio assured Ignis. “Stop worrying.”

Ignis rubbed his forehead, elbows on his knees as he stared at the ground. “Yes, well, you weren’t the one being accosted in an alley by a lecherous drunkard.”

Gladio snorted. “Come on, Iggy. Live a little, you’re allowed to be human. And he didn’t mind, I think he liked it.”

Prompto cursed and hoped the next time Noct called on Ramuh that Gladio’s ass would get scorched. He threw the rabbits over the side of the haven and climbed around to the side until he could jump up onto the rock, forcing a triumphant grin on his face and pointing finger guns at them, pretending that he hadn’t heard. “Look what I caught!”

They both stood up and stared. “Don’t go off like that again!” Ignis snapped.

Prompto felt like he’d been hit with whiplash. “Dude, I’m fine.” 

Ignis looked tired but his eyes were blazing. “You disappeared and didn’t answer your phone!”

“Sorry, the battery died. I caught dinner? Why are you so mad at me lately?”

“Because you’re reckless and foolish and you’re going to get yourself killed or get us killed trying to save you and--” Ignis bit off his other words and threw his hands up, walking away to the other side of the haven. 

Prompto looked at Gladio for backup but only got a shrug and a hand raise of ‘not my fight, you’re on your own here.’ Ignis rarely fought with any of them, really. _“Except with me.”_ Prompto balled up his fists and felt like he wanted to sink into the ground like a daemon from the shame of being chastised His anger burned hot and quick. “I’m trying, you know! I’m so sorry I don’t measure up to your standards, Ignis!”

Noctis poked his head out of the tent. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing!” Ignis and Prompto yelled at the same time.

Gladio tried to calm the situation. “I think you two need to talk.”

“What’s there to talk about?” Prompto’s voice wavered and he really hoped he wouldn’t start crying, but he’d had enough. His anger fizzled out, always quick to leave and be replaced by self doubt. “Last night you told me yourself what’s wrong with me, why Cindy wouldn’t like someone like me, that I’m immature and annoying, that I’m clumsy and my hair’s stupid and now that I’m dangerous to you guys.” He wished he’d never suggested they celebrate in Lestallum. He wished he’d never developed a crush on perfect Ignis who never did anything wrong except get a little indiscriminately horny when drunk. He wished he could do better and be better but Ignis didn’t lie and for Ignis to say those things they must be true, right? 

His shoulders slumped forward as the fight went out of him. “I heard you loud and clear.” He looked off into the distance, looking for lights or some sign of civilization. “I can leave tomorrow. I guess...I guess I can go back to Lestallum and find a job.” He didn’t want to leave but he didn’t know any other way to fix whatever Ignis’ sudden problem was. He rubbed his cheek against his shoulder to catch the tear that had escaped. It’d just been so rough lately, with everything.

Everything was silent for a moment, even the bugs around the haven, before the night exploded into frantic yelling. 

“What the fuck?!” Noctis shouted. “You’re not leaving!” He narrowed his eyes at Ignis. “Specs! What the hell did you do?!”

Gladio crossed his arms and sternly looked at Ignis. “You need to work this out. Right. Now.”

When Prompto looked at Ignis he was stunned by Ignis’ face. _“Why does he look like his heart just broke? Mine’s the one that’s broken.”_ His lungs stuttered as he tried to hold his feelings in, nearly missing Ignis’ whispered, “I did what last night?”

Prompto laughed in disbelief and wrung his hands. “Gods, do you not even remember what you said? You apparently remember what you did, I heard. You spent most of the night tearing me down, then you tell me I’m pretty and feel me up in an alley, but I guess that’s just what you do when you’ve had too much to drink. Then you won’t speak to me all day until you just, just explode at me. I thought we were friends? What did I do wrong? Besides everything?”

Ignis covered his face with his hands for a long while. When he finally removed them he looked sad and resigned. “Prompto, I very much owe you an apology.” He crept closer with his hands up in surrender. “Can we speak somewhere, privately?”

Prompto wanted to say no and force him to apologize in front of the others, but the shame on Ignis’ face tugged at the thin tendrils of his crush that were still left around his heart. “Fine.”

Gladio nodded and handed Ignis the keys to the Regalia. “It’s private but still close.” He raised his chin at Prompto. “Get this worked out, yeah?” Noctis watched them leave, arms crossed and worried.

The walk to the car was silent and tense. Their clip-on lights bobbed, weaving together in the grass. _“It’s about as close as we’ll probably be now.”_ Prompto really hated metaphors.

In the car, he automatically slid into the passenger seat. Ignis started the engine and turned on the lights to keep any daemons at bay. He kept his hands on the steering wheel, slumped over it for a minute until he straightened his back and turned to Prompto. He was incredibly sincere as he apologized.

“Forgive me, Prompto. I remember very little of last night but I have obviously hurt you, in more ways than one. I apologize for what I’ve said and putting my hands on you, even if Gladio said you…” He shook his head. “It doesn’t matter, I shouldn’t have done it, period.”

“Then why did you?” Prompto wrapped his arms around himself and sat back against the door, waiting for an answer. The dashboard and headlights threw blue light over Ignis’ tense expression; he looked like he was warring with himself over what to say. When Ignis stayed silent, Prompto pushed. “Why tell me I’m not worth Cindy’s time? Where did all that come from?” He waited a moment, before the realization hit him. “You like her, don’t you? You’re jealous and that was your way of telling me she’s better off with you.”

Ignis finally looked at him. Of all things he looked scared. Prompto had only ever seen him scared when it involved Noct being in danger. Ignis’s lips pressed together until he said, softly, “No, Prompto, I don’t like Cindy.” He tried to smile but it only lasted a second. “There is jealousy involved, but I’m not jealous of _you.”_

It took Prompto a moment to work it out and when he did his mouth dropped open in shock. They sat silently, watching each other, until Ignis reached forward slowly, carefully, and took Prompto’s hand, just holding it. He looked tired. “I have hurt you with my worry and my jealousy and it will be a long time before I forgive myself. I hope that you will forgive me.” He rubbed his thumb gently over Prompto’s knuckles. “Don’t leave because of me. I realize now that I’ve taken some of my worry for Noctis out on you, and… and my desire to make sure nothing changes despite what I feel for you has only destroyed, well, everything.” He slumped back into the seat, still holding Prompto’s hand. “I was worried if you knew then things would change, and I valued... value our friendship too much.” He let go to push his glasses up, facing forward. “But it seems I’ve gone and fucked it up anyway.”

Prompto chewed on the inside of his cheek and thought over everything that had happened. His heart thumped fast--_Ignis likes me? Me? Really?_\--but the hurt still lingered closely under the surface of his skin. He still didn’t understand why Ignis had said all the negative things he’d said. If you liked someone you didn’t say things like that about them. “But why tell me all that stuff? Like I didn’t already know it?”

Ignis winced. “I can only think that my addled mind thought that if I said those things then you would be convinced to let go of your feelings for Miss Aurum and perhaps to transfer those feelings…” Ignis shook his head. “To be the strategist of our little group my intoxicated self didn’t plan well beyond ‘kiss him against the wall and he will like you instead.’

Prompto mulled it over then pulled his leg onto the seat so he could lean into Ignis’ space. “Now it’s my turn to be mean. You’re an idiot and an asshole sometimes. I’ve had a crush on you _forever._ But I didn’t want to ruin anything either.”

Ignis’ eyebrows raised but he nodded. “I deserve that and more. What can I do to make it up to you?”

Prompto put a shaky hand on Ignis’ knee, dizzy with anticipation. “Kiss me. A lot. You have a lot to make up for.”

Ignis blinked at him a few times before he smiled in relief. “I can do that.” His hand slid up the arm propped on his knee, fingers tickling up Prompto’s bare arm to his shoulder, then playing up his collarbone to the nape of his neck. He gently pulled Prompto closer until their breath mingled, lips so close together a turn of either head would put them in contact.

“Iggy,” Prompto breathed out in frustration, pushing their lips together, frantic. If this was a dream then he wanted to get to the good parts before he woke up. 

Ignis’ fingers tickled the back of his neck, one of his sensitive spots, and he gasped, wiggling as the feeling shot straight to his dick. He scooted closer, gear shift digging into his thigh.

Ignis could kiss. He teased Prompto into opening his mouth, sliding his tongue inside, gently at first, then bolder, sighing into his mouth. He grabbed Prompto around the waist and pulled him over the console and into his lap as far as possible, hands sliding up and down his back as they exchanged wet smacking kisses. 

Prompto put his arms around Ignis’ neck and nuzzled into his shirt collar until he could kiss Ignis’ bared throat. The thighs under his ass flexed along with something else; Prompto moaned softly in wonder, feeling Ignis’ cock harden underneath him. _“I can’t believe this is happening.”_ He put his hand in his lap to adjust his own straining pants. 

They touched everywhere, hands roving as they tried to kiss every inch of exposed skin. They concentrated on one body part at a time only to break and return to the deep, hot kisses that made Prompto’s whole body flush. He was so hard it hurt and there was no way he was going to be able to walk back to the haven and sleep in the tent near Ignis without some relief first. “Iggggy,” he sighed, hopeful, “How far do you want to go?”

Ignis’ breath hitched in Prompto’s ear, teeth tugging gently on his earlobe. He pulled back to look Prompto in the eye. “That’s up to you, but we should probably return soon, before they come searching.”

Prompto laughed, nervous but excited. He crawled through the opening in the front seats and settled in the back. ”C’mon.” He grabbed the back of his shirt and tugged it over his head to drop in the foot well. Prompto knew he was probably flushed red down to his navel but the look Ignis was giving him made him feel like his body was on fire.

Crawling into the back, Ignis gently pushed Prompto down to lay across the backseat, covering his body with his own. As their weight settled he gasped into Prompto’s throat at the press of their erections against each other through their jeans.

“Off, off,” Prompto whispered, tugging at Ignis’ shirt buttons. The shirt came off slowly, every inch of skin driving Prompto wild as he explored the perfectly defined muscles. The shirt ended up in the front seat and Prompto set to work on Ignis’ belt, clumsily unfastening, unbuttoning and unzipping until he could push Ignis’ jeans down almost to his knees. The silky black shorts he wore couldn’t contain his hard cock, head peeking out through the slit in the fabric. Prompto touched him gently and made Ignis buck into his hand. 

A swell of pride rolled up Prompto’s back as Ignis panted softly into his mouth as Prompto worked him through the silk. “Prompto, please…”

“I got you, don’t worry.” Prompto pushed the thin material under his cock and quickly shuffled his own pants and underwear down his thighs. The press of Ignis’ bare body against his nearly made him lose his mind. He blindly grabbed Ignis’ hips and ass and spread his legs as far as they would go while trapped by the material around his knees. “C’mon, c’mon,” he mumbled, brain turned to mush and a little convinced he was still asleep and dreaming in Lestallum.

Ignis gripped the back of his thigh and ground their cocks together just shy of painful, groaning into Prompto’s skin. “You have… no idea… how much.. I’ve wanted this,” he sighed into every roll of his hips. He knelt on one elbow against Prompto and pressed their foreheads together, lips finding each other and desperate cries carried into each others’ mouths.

Prompto memorized every flicker of pleasure on Ignis’ face, every sigh and hiss and slap of skin on skin, every nerve rending touch that stoked the fire in his belly until he felt like he was drowning in pleasure. “Iggy! I can’t, I’m...fuck!” He braced his boots on the seat--gods that would probably cost him a blow job later--and pushed his hips up, grinding against Ignis’ leaking cock. 

Ignis bore his full weight on Prompto to reach down and grip both of his thighs, fucking against Prompto, face buried in his neck, murmuring, “I’ve got you...let go..” until Prompto cried out, coming loud and copiously between them. 

He whimpered in bliss as his orgasm receded and tightened his grip on Ignis’ back. “My turn,” he shot back weakly, “Let me hear you...I’ve imagined it so much.”

Ignis choked off a curse and his hips stuttered, mouth latched onto Prompto’s neck as he came in the cradle of Prompto’s arms, calling his name. They stayed glued together by cum and touch and sweat until Ignis regretfully pulled away, glasses fogged enough it made him laugh softly.

“Gods, I love your laugh,” Prompto grinned, still in disbelief at how the night had ended up. Ignis looked at him so fondly over his glasses that Prompto sniffled, just a little. He lightly ran one hand down Ignis’ heaving chest until he encountered the mess they’d made. _“Make a joke before you burst into tears, dummy.”_ He reached into the foot well for his shirt. “Please tell me you’ve got a towel in the trunk, I don’t want to have to explain to them why I’ve come back half naked and smiling like a lunatic.”

Ignis paused in putting his pants back together and shifted them enough to open the small seat hatch behind them. He rooted around in the trunk and produced a bottle of water and some of the cloths he used to keep the Regalia’s windshield clean between available car washes.

“You’re the best, Iggy,” Prompto cheered, cleaning them both up as best as he could. When Prompto looked up, Ignis looked so...fragile, was the only way he knew to put it. “What’s wrong?”

Ignis pulled Prompto up and into his arms, kissing the breath out of both of them until they gasped for air. He pressed his forehead against Prompto’s and combed through his hair. “I made you miserable enough to want to leave, yet you still care enough to return my feelings and say things that make me feel on top of the world. How?”

Prompto held him close and nuzzled into his neck. “Nobody’s perfect, sometimes not even you. I still like you, though. And I have for a long time.”

Ignis kissed the top of his head. “This moment is entirely worth that awful hangover.”

Eventually they pulled apart and made themselves as presentable as possible. “What’ll we say if they ask why we were gone for so long?” Prompto wondered. They climbed out of the car and turned their lights on again to find the path back to the haven.

“We had a lot to work out is all that needs to be said.” Ignis took his hand as they oriented themselves in the dark. They walked in pleasant silence until Ignis squeezed his fingers, laughing softly. “There is one more thing that needs to be said.”

“Hmm?” The lights of the haven were nearing and by silent agreement their fingers gently parted.

Ignis leaned close to nuzzle Prompto’s ear, confessing, “I love your ridiculous hair.”

Prompto’s peal of laughter broke into the night sky. They jostled each other as Gladio and Noctis came into view. Prompto couldn’t help himself, he leaned close, voice dropping and looked Ignis up and down in the dim firelight. “So, what’s this about you and control?”

Ignis raised his eyebrows and returned the look, slowly covering Prompto with his heated gaze. “When it comes to you, Prompto...I have none.” Then he clapped Prompto on his lower back, friendly-like from the others’ point of view, fingers surreptiously sliding off down the curve of his ass, and sauntered onto the haven as if they’d spent their evening sightseeing instead of fucking in the car. 

Gladio smirked at Prompto when he jumped onto the haven. “You two make up, huh?”

Prompto’s mouth got the better of him, blurting out, “Oh, hell yeah we did! We’r---” until Ignis quickly clamped his hand over Prompto’s mouth and cleared his throat. 

“We’re fine.”

“Friends again?” Noct asked, suspicious. 

Ignis and Prompto looked at each other and grinned. “ Yup.” “Something like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://the-medusa-spell.tumblr.com)   
[Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/themedusaspell)


End file.
